


The next right thing

by babieken



Series: Is it love? [8]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, i forgot to put this tag earlier....., im so sorry....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “Jae, what are you doing?” Wonshik asked innocently, totally unprepared for the older’s answer.“Touching myself.”Wonshik choked on his spit.“Jesus, Jaehwan….”
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: Is it love? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424743
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. I'll walk through this night

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a Frozen 2 soundtrack with the same title.

Wonshik slumped back on the twin hotel bed as soon as the door closed behind him, leaving his manager outside to head to his own room. His muscles were pleasantly aching and his head was still buzzing. His hoodie was stuck to his back uncomfortably. He needed a shower. The Christmas party had gone well.

He ran his cold fingers through his hair, debating if he should shower now or in the morning, figuring it would be nicer to sleep after a hot bath. So he ran himself one.

After removing all the remaining makeup off his face, he brushed his teeth and rinsed with mouthwash. He was planning on going straight to bed, probably naked, right after the bath, maybe even skipping his night cream. He was just about to take his boxers off when he heard the familiar ringing of his phone.

Jaehwan’s ringtone.

The smile on his face was automatic as he walked back into the room and picked the phone up.

“Jaehwanie?”

_ “Wonshikie~ how was the party?” _ Jaehwan squealed from the other side of the line.

“It was good! I wish you were there, baby,” Wonshik cooed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_ “Were you about to go to bed?” _ Jaehwan said as some shuffling noises were heard.

“No, I was going to take a bath first. I hate sleeping sweaty, you know?”

_ “I know…”  _ Jaehwan panted.

“Jae, what are you doing?” Wonshik asked innocently, totally unprepared for the older’s answer.

_ “Touching myself.” _

Wonshik choked on his spit.

“ _ Jesus _ , Jaehwan….” he rubbed his temples. Jaehwan was going to be the death of him. 

_ “You looked so good in that suit, Shikkie… I wish you’d fuck me in it,” _ Jaehwan said, voice lower than usual.

“Fuck… You liked it?” Wonshik asked, his voice coming out squeaky. This was so sudden. His dick was already interested and was starting to peek out of his tight boxers.

_ “God, _ yes _! I saw the previews. You were glowing and the black turtleneck covered you up so nicely,” _

Wonshik cursed under his breath and scooted back up on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. The bath could wait a few minutes.

_ “Fuck… you’re so hot when you wear suits.  _ Especially  _ black.” _

“You want me to fuck you with all my clothes on?” This was a bit surprising, considering how fond Jaehwan was of Wonshik’s body. But Wonshik wasn’t going to question it.

“ _ Yes _ !”

“Hmm… what are you wearing baby?” Wonshik asked teasingly as he pulled the waistband of his own boxers down to free his dick.

_ “My blue hoodie,  _ ahh _ …” _ Jaehwan gasped, probably from a certain twist of his own wrist.

“How long have you been touching yourself?”

_ “Just before I called. I wanted to hear your voice so bad…” _ He cried out. He must’ve been really desperate to call like that. Jaehwan wasn’t a phonesex kinda guy. He wanted—needed — physical touch and affection too much. And knowing how desperate he had gotten just because he saw Wonshik in his new suit sent a shiver down the younger’s spine.

Goosebumps covered his whole body, both from the chilly air in the room and the thought of his boyfriend touching himself at the thought of him miles away.

“Are you fingering yourself?” Wonshik asked, his own voice going an octave deeper with arousal.

_ “No… I was too impatient,”  _ Jaehwan whined.

“Do you have lube nearby?” Wonshik knew he did. Jaehwan didn’t like using spit, it didn’t give him the smooth slide he liked.

_ “Yeah,” _ Wonshik could hear the excitement in Jaehwan’s voice.

“Alright, take your hoodie off and coat three fingers carefully” He instructed.

It was silent for a few seconds, only the sound of shuffling around and the sound of the bottle of lube being opened. 

_ “Okay, done,” _

“Now tease yourself with your fingers just a little,” Wonshik was in the mood to be a tease. Jaehwan whined and probably pouted. Too bad Wonshik couldn’t see because it would probably work. “Come on Jaehwanie, be a good boy,” that should do the trick. 

And it did.

Wonshik could hear Jaehwan moaning and whimper from touching his tiny hole with his fingers, not breaching in yet. His own dick is being stroked steadily in his hand.

_ “Wonshikie… please….” _ Wonshik could see the puppy eyes in his head. The impact Jaehwan had on him….

“You can go in with one finger, but slowly,” he allowed.

_ “Ahhh,, please… I wish you were here.” _

“Me too, baby. I’m flying tomorrow,” he assured the older. He couldn’t wait to hold Jaehwan’s small waist and fuck him against… anything really.

_ “Will you...”  _ Jaehwan pauses to breathe,  _ “will you fuck me in your suit?” _ He stuttered.

“I will, babe. I’ll have it dry-cleaned as soon as I get back.”

_ “No! I want you as soon as you’re back! _ ” Jaehwan snapped.

“Jae, it has champagne on it! Not to mention all the sweat…” 

_ “I don’t care! It’s gonna get dirty anyway! _ ” Jaehwan did have a point though.

“Alright, alright, I’ll go to your place straight from the airport,” Wonshik promised.

_ “No, I’ll be at your place.” _

Wonshik was too tired to argue. “Whatever you want. Do you want another finger or not?”

_ “Yes, please,” _ Jaehwan mewled.

“Such a polite boy, you can go for the second finger,” He praised, rubbing his own thumb on his head and spreading the precum around.

_ “I… I’m close,” _ Jaehwan warned.

“Already? You’re so desperate tonight,” he teased, chuckling under his breath. He was close himself but Jaehwan didn’t need to know that.

_ “Don’t be mean…” _ Jaehwan whined.

“I’m sorry baby but you’re just too cute! Have you found your sweet spot yet?” 

_ “Yeah… but it’s not as good as when you do it…” _

“Put the phone on speaker near your head and do as I say.” Wonshik got an idea. He didn’t think he was particularly good at dirty talk but he had a good imagination.

_ “O… okay,” _ Jaehwan said hesitantly.

_ “Alright,”  _ a few tapping sounds were heard.  _ “Done,” _ Jaehwan’s voice was a bit more distant but it was okay.

“Close your eyes, baby,

Touch your nipples, twist them between your fingers. Imagine they’re my fingers.” Wonshik grunted He was so close himself.

_ “Ahh…” _ Jaehwan moaned louder. His nipples were so sensitive. Wonshik wished he was there toinch and kiss them himself.

“Thrust your fingers the same speed I do, you know the rhythm right?”

_ “Yeah… h... I know,” _ Jaehwan breathed heavily.

“Now, curl your fingers up just a little bit…” Wonshik wasn’t finished when Jaehwan’s loud moan filled the room. He had found it. “That’s right baby, just like that. Roll your hips a little.”

_ “P..please, I’m so close Shik,” _ Jaehwan begged.

“I know, baby, imagine they’re my fingers rolling inside you,” a thin layer of sweat was forming over Wonshik’s chest. He was glad he hadn’t bathed yet.

_ “Please….” _ Jaehwan sobbed.

“Wrap your other hand around your neck, can you do that baby?” Jaehwan needed just one last little push.

The answer came a bit later. He probably nodded then realized Wonshik couldn’t see.

_ “I did, uhh…. Fuck.” _

“Good boy, make sure your palm is touching your neck alright?”

_ “Ahhuh…” _

“Go a little faster with your fingers,” Wonshik directed as he tightened his grip on his own length.

_ “Aah… Fuck yes, Shikkie please…” _ Jaehwan’s breathing was coming short already.

“Tighten up your grip a bit, the way I would do,” Wonshik had his own eyes closed now. God he wished he was there to choke Jaehwan himself…

_ “Uuuhhh…” _ Jaehwan choked.

“Keep thrusting with your fingers” he counted to fifteen in his head. “Release,” he ordered.

He knew the grip wasn’t tight enough to block his breath or blood circulation but one can never be too safe.

_ “Ahhh, Wonshik, _ fuck! _ ” _ Jaehwan gasped then cursed with his first breath.

“Go faster, that’s right baby,” Jaehwan’s cry was echoing through the speaker louder and louder each second. “Again,” that was Jaehwan’s cue for tightening his grip on his neck again.

“Good boy, are you going to come for me? Just on my fingers and my hand around your neck?” That probably did the job. “Come,” and Jaehwan was coming with a loud cry. Wonshik couldn’t hold back any longer himself. He sped up his hand and twisted his wrist around the head and he was coming only a few seconds after his boyfriend. Jaehwan was still moaning from the aftershocks. Wonshik was betting the fingers were still inside. Moving slowly.

“ _ Fuck _ …. Jaehwan-ah…”

_ “Wonshik… Did you come too?”  _ Jaehwan asked in a small voice that Wonshik wasn’t expecting.

“I did, baby. How could I not when you were moaning for me so prettily?” Wonshik cooed.

“Hmm…” Jaehwan hummed. He was already sleepy.

“Clean your fingers with the hoodie and go to bed baby. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

_ “Okay… g’night Shikkie…” _ Jaehwan said sleepily.  _ “I love you,” _

“Goodnight Jaehwanie.” Wonshik’s heart melted in his chest. “I love you too, jaebangji,”

Wonshik hung up and discarded his boxers on the way to the bathroom. He debated on running another bath since the water had gotten a bit cold but decided against it. He washed up quickly and went straight to bed. Only waiting to dry his hair just a bit. Waking up with a headache before his flight was the last thing he wanted.

Right before putting his phone away for the night he texted his manager if he could book them an earlier flight.

He couldn’t wait to go home.

..


	2. Stumbling blindly toward the light

Wonshik went two steps at a time. He had about an hour before Jaehwan gets suspicious and call looking for him

He wanted to give the older what he wanted but the suit really needed to be cleaned. Daetuk had thought Wonshik drunk texted him abt getting an earlier flight because he always wanted the later ones, since he hated flying early. But he wanted to buy himself some time and get ready before going home. To Jaehwan.

He knew Jaehwan wouldn’t really be upset if he wasn’t ready like he promised he would be. But he still wanted to impress his boyfriend. So he did what he had to.

Instead of going straight home he went to his office, texting Jaehwan and making an excuse about heavy traffic and one of the staff’s luggage getting lost. Daetuk was in charge of having the suit dry cleaned as fast as possible. 

_‘I don’t care how much you have to pay them, just get it done.’_ He was so thankful for how understanding his manager was.

He jumped into the shower in his office and tried to relaxed his sore muscles from the flight. He was lucky the flight was fairly short or this wouldn’t be possible. He would’ve been too dead.

He shaved and styled his hair as best as he could do. He also needed a bit of makeup to cover the bags under his eyes and some black eyeshadow to give him that dark sexy look Jaehwan adored. He wrapped another towel around his shoulders and came out of the bathroom. 

It was all up to Daetuk now.

He scrolled through his social media but he refrained from posting anything. Jaehwan was too smart for his own good. So he opened Youtube.

He had been so busy preparing for his end of the year shows and tv shows and radio interviews that he barely had the time to keep up with anyone else’s schedule.

_When did Jaehwan post another video? Was he wearing a…?_

He almost dropped his phone just by seeing the thumbnail. He didn’t know how he tapped the video open but he did and suddenly there was Jaehwan in an… Elsa costume? Sitting on a rocking chair? How did he not know about this? How did he miss this? And more importantly, why didn’t Jaehwan bring it up even after Wonshik missed it for…. One whole week.

_Holy shit that dress fit Jaehwan so well?_

Now that Wonshik was thinking about it, he remembered Jaehwan went to get fitted but Wonshik never questioned them.

God, he looked so good with that heavy eye makeup and his sharp frowny brows… Wonshik wanted to kiss him while pulling that braided blond hair.

It was near the ending of the video when Daetuk barged into the room without knocking with the suit inside a cover in his hands.

Wonshik yelped in shock like a schoolgirl who saw a cockroach in the shower.

“ _Why are you screaming_?” Daetuk shouted in surprise. Wonshik probably scared the hell out of him.

“Why didn’t you knock?” 

“because you needed your precious suit ASAP?” he paused looked Wonshik over suspiciously. “Were you jerking off?”

“What? No!” Wonshik shrieked. “I was watching Jaehwan’s new video.”

“You were jerking off to Jaehwan?” Daetuk teased.

“Why would I jerk off to his video when I’m about to go meet him?” 

“I didn’t need that image but you have a point. Now get your ass in the suit. I don’t even wanna know why you need the suit,” he shook his head and threw the cover to Wonshik.

“It’s pretty simple really, he just wants to-” Wonshik was interrupted with the door being slammed shut after his manager flew out. Wonshik chuckled. He loved his manager but he loved annoying him even more.

He got dressed and checked himself in the mirror for the last time, spraying a bit more hairspray and then drowning himself in his cologne that Jaehwan loved. He looked good. Almost as good as the previous night. Sure he didn’t have a stylist and a makeup artist, they were all resting at home right now, but he did well on his own and Jaehwan would love it either way. 

With Jaehwan's rendition of 'Into the Unknown' repeating in his head he climbed into the backseat of the car. Daetuk was dropping him off before going home.

He was past being embarrassed about his manager knowing about his relationship with his older band mate but this was another level of embarrassing. His palms were sweating and he was tapping his foot impatiently. 

He just wanted this long ride to end. But the streets were packed and the rain wasn’t helping. He got home about forty-five minutes later than what he had told Jaehwan. He punched the numbers on the keypad and sighed in relief then he set foot in his house. He left his luggage at the door and walked straight into his room where Jaehwan probably was.

He could hear choked moans from the other side of the door and it made his blood run hotter. Jaehwan had started without him.

He opened the door without a warning and with a serious face. Jaehwan’s eyes snapped up towards the noise but it was Wonshik who got more shocked. It was like he had spoken his fantasy into existence.

Jaehwan was lying on his bed, the sheets messy around him, and he was in that sparkly blue dress. Jaehwan had really outdone himself. His makeup was flawless and the wig was sitting on his head so perfectly it almost looked real. And the dress…. God, the dress. It hung Jaehwan’s frame in all the right places and the skirt was opening in the front and was showing off Jaehwan’s built legs covered in sheer blue thigh highs.

“Shikkie… you were late… I…” Jaehwan stuttered.

“Shh… It’s alright princess, daddy understands.” 

Wonshik didn’t know what possessed him to say that but it was out of his mouth before he realized it. Jaehwan visibly shivered. Wonshik shook himself out of the headspace.

“I’m sorry, I… I shouldn’t have just-”

“D..daddy?” Jaehwan called, his eyes hazy and glossy. 

“..yeah?” he replied nervously. This could go so many ways…

“Call me that again,”

“...what?” Wonshik’s blood short-circuited.

“Call me princess,” Jaehwan mewled shyly after a few moments of squirming under Wonshik’s gaze. 

_Fuck_.

“Look at you… my beautiful perfect princess. Did you dress all prettily for daddy?” 

Jaehwan nodded frantically.

Wonshik looked him up and down, dragging his rough hands down Jaehwan’s legs. The sheer fabric of the thigh-highs feeling soft under his palms. Jaehwan opened his legs wider.

The baby pink silk panty with lace on the sides stretched around Jaehwan’s bulge, a wet spot spreading on each passing second.

Wonshik rubbed his thumb over the patch. Jaehwan moaned high in his throat. It was getting really hot in there. 

Wonshik took the coat off and threw it beside Jaehwan on the bed. Jaehwan reached and grabbed it a second after it hit the bed, hugging it into his chest and burying his nose into it.

“You smell so good, daddy…” Jaehwan hummed in pleasure.

“It’s all for you princess,” Wonshik said and leaned forward and kissed the tip of Jaehwan’s nose. The older giggled. “Wanna take your pretty dress off so it wouldn’t get dirty? I know how much my princess loves playing dirty,” he said teasingly. Jaehwan’s cheeks burned hot.

“Yes daddy,” Wonshik grabbed Jaehwan’s hands to help him sit up and then helped him unzip the dress. 

Wonshik’s breath was once again hitched when the dress was thrown aside. No wonder Jaehwan’s waist looked so small…

A there was a white lace girdle hugging his waist tightly with garters that were holding the thigh-highs in place.

“Fuck... Jaehwan,” Wonshik cursed, unable to hold it in anymore.

“Do you like it?” Jaehwan asked hesitantly, eyes not meeting Wonshik’s. The younger took a deep breath to calm his nerves then tilted Jaehwan’s head up, catching those luscious lips with his. Jaehwan moaned into his mouth in surprise then melted under Wonshik’s touch, his hands snaking up around his neck and into the nicely styled black locks.

“I love it, baby,” he breathed against Jaehwan’s mouth after minutes of making out. Jaehwan whined in reply.

Pulling back, Wonshik crawled down until his face was above Jaehwan’s crotch. He looked up and caught Jaehwan looking down at him with his bottom lip bitten between his teeth, hands clenching the duvet under him. He looked so sinfully gorgeous like that, all pliant and ready for Wonshik. 

He wet his lips and left an open-mouthed kiss on Jaehwan’s hard length through the panties and hummed. Jaehwan smelled like sex and his sweet bubblegum body wash. Jaehwan shuddered under his touch.

Wonshik kept mouthing at the outline of his dick, making the already wet fabric soaked. Jaehwan was a squirming mess under him, his thighs shaking everything Wonshik pushed the flat of his tongue on his length. Jaehwan’s hands found their way into Wonshik’s hair, pulling and pushing his head further into his crotch.

He tapped on the bed with one hand without looking up. Jaehwan knew exactly what he wanted. The bottle of lube was placed under Wonshik’s palm in just a second. Wonshik coated his fingers without Jaehwan noticing, too busy moaning ‘daddy’, ‘please’, and ‘more’.

Wonshik carefully pulled the panties aside, enough to reveal Jaehwan’s tiny pink hole. With practised ease he rubbed the pad of his fingers gently on the wrinkled muscle ring, making Jaehwan shriek in surprise. He would tease more but he was already so aroused himself that he could barely hold back. He wanted to feel Jaehwan’s heat around him.

He pushed his middle finger in, the slide was easy, almost as if Jaehwan had already prepped. At least a bit. He looked up with a raised brow and a knowing smirk.

“I… just a little bit, you were so late and- _ahhh…_ ” Wonshik pushed his finger where he knew Jaehwan’s sweet spot was.

“Were you so desperate you couldn’t wait just a bit longer?” Wonshik said teasingly, he wasn’t actually mad. Jaehwan nodded then shook his head frantically.

“No, I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright princess, daddy is here now. I’m gonna take care of you,” he said and pushed a second finger in and started scissoring them without giving the older much time to adjust. Jaehwan could take it.

Jaehwan’s breath hitched in his throat, followed by broken moans and pleas.

“Wonshik… ahh, daddy _please…”_

“You think you’re ready for me princess?” Wonshik asked with his voice hoarse from arousal.

“Yes, _yes please_ …” Jaehwan cried, pawing at Wonshik’d chest like a needy kitten.

Wonshik retrieved his fingers, leaving Jaehwan empty and pouty. He unclipped the thigh-highs from the garters and started undoing the girdle. Jaehwan took a deep breath as soon as the waist trainer was off. The lace had left a cute pattern on the soft skin of his sides and belly.

“Is this better now princess?” Wonshik checked, running his fingers on the marks on Jaehwan’s soft tummy. The older nodded and blushed under the tender touch.

Wonshik then grabbed the lace hem of the panties and pulled them down torturously slow. Jaehwan’s swollen dick laid hard, red, and leaking on his belly. Wonshik decided to leave the thigh-highs on, they looked so pretty on Jaehwan’s sculpted thighs.

Jaehwan held his knees to his chest as soon as the panties were out of the way, showing off his gaping hole.

Wonshik cursed, blood rushing to his dick faster than lightspeed. He was already painfully hard in his dress pants. He rolled up his sleeves and unzipped his pants, freeing his dick through the zipper with some difficulty. Jaehwan opened his legs wider, moaning at the sight of his boyfriend’s hardness that’s about to fill him up. The older looked him up and down, taking in Wonshik’s fully clothed figure and trembled in his absolute naked glory.

“Hands up princess,” Wonshik ordered and Jaehwan followed quickly. He grabbed onto the pillow above his head as if his life depended on it.

Wonshik stroked himself lazily, spreading the remaining lube on his fingers and his own precum over his length. He grabbed a pillow that was thrown messily on the bed. He put it under Jaehwan’s hips as he carefully pushed him up.

After he made sure Jaehwan’s back was comfortable he grabbed his legs and put them on his shoulders. Jaehwan blushed to his ears. Wonshik chuckled and kissed the inside of his ankles through the sheer fabric of the thigh-high. 

Finally, he aligned himself with Jaehwan’s hole and pushed in without wasting more time. Jaehwan cried out from the sudden stretch.

“ _Daddy!_ ”

“Fuck… you’re so tight princess,” Wonshik so much as growled.

“Please, _please_...ah,” the older whined, trying to buck his hips forward.

“Easy baby, don’t hurt yourself,” it was taking every last drop of his self-control to not start rocking back and forth already.

“I’m ready, _please_ daddy, please?” Jaehwan begged, giving Wonshik his best puppy eyes. How could he do puppy eyes in this situation was beyond Wonshik, but those big glossy eyes looking at him like he held everything Jaehwan wanted in the world and they were something Wonshik could never deny.

“Fuck, Jaehwan…” he groaned as he pushed almost all the way back and slammed back in. Jaehwan’s scream shook the walls.

“ _Daddy…_ ”

“God, you feel so good baby… _fuck,_ ” he cursed, throwing his head back. He set a cruel pace, slamming his hips against the older’s as hard as he could with every thrust. His back was going to give him a hard time for the next few days but he was in no state to worry about it.

He gripped Jaehwan’s thighs tightly, holding them securely against his chest. They were probably gonna bruise later. Or, at least, Wonshik hoped they would.

Wonshik didn’t know how long had passed but he felt like he was drunk from Jaehwan’s moans and his heat around him. His forehead was dripping with sweat. 

“Shikkie… I’m… I’m close,” Jaehwan stuttered, voice breaking from his body being slammed into without a break.

“Me too baby,” Wonshik said truthfully. He had been close since the moment he entered him.

“I wanna cum, daddy, _please_! Can I cum?” Jaehwan asked, his eyes teary and his bottom lip trembling.

“ _Fuck_ … cum for me princess, _ahh_ ,” Wonshik permitted. He angled his thrusts a bit higher and sped up.

Jaehwan clenched around him, his legs shaking on top of Wonshik’s shoulders. The older came with a cry of ‘Daddy’ and ‘Wonshikie’ blended together so they were barely comprehensible. His whole body shook as he shot his cum all over his belly, and tears falling from the corner of his eyes.

Wonshik lost it at the sight of Jaehwan ruined state. He came with after a sharp thrust, his whole body tightening up as he released his load into Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan who was still shaking in overstimulation moaned as he felt the warm thick liquid fill him up.

A few hollow thrusts later Wonshik pulled out with a sigh. Jaehwan moaned in emptiness. A few drops of Wonshik’s cum were dripping down from Jaehwan’s abused hole. Wonshik didn’t know what came over him but one second he was admiring the mess he made of his boyfriend and the next he was bending his legs, folding him in half, and licking his pink puckered hole.

Jaehwan squealed. “Daddy, _please_ … T… too sensitive…” 

Wonshik paid no mind.

He slipped two fingers in, scissoring them making more cum flowed out of the older’s hole. His tongue was ready to collect every last drop. He aimed for the older’s prostate with every thrust of his fingers while his tongue circled around the hole. Jaehwan came a second time with a loud cry, begging Wonshik for more, with his fingers tangled in Wonshik’s dark locks.

Wonshik cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand, a dark smirk on his lips as he climbed up to face Jaehwan. The other was looking at him through wet lashes, his cheeks burning hot and lips bitten red. Wonshik collected some of the cum on Jaehwan’s tummy on his fingers and held them against Jaehwan’s lips. Jaehwan opened up without hesitation and hummed at the taste of himself, closing his lips around Wonshik’s fingers making Wonshik regret not having the younger suck him off before he was too tired. Another time.

Wonshik took his fingers out when he was satisfied and kissed Jaehwan open monthly. Jaehwan moaned into his mouth, arms circling around the younger’s shoulders.

He pulled back for a moment, just to cherish Jaehwan’s pleased face and mumble a question against his lips, “so, did you get anna's dress made too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry mom and jesus 🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄🙄

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind wall* I'm sorry? I know no one asked... ACTUALLY, someone asked for Dom!Wonshik Sub!Jaehwan (I'm convinced it was Jaehwan himself) so I hope they enjoy ;)  
> Leave kudos? and comments maybe? please? 🥺🥺🥺🥺  
> [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
